Big Bad Fox?
by Darkghosthost
Summary: He thought that he was a normal wizard. But on his 17th birthday he woke up to a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**He thought that he was a normal wizard. But on his 17th birthday he woke up to a surprise! Thanks to my beta reader SpikeIsDaBest I have fixed some of the misspelled words and added some to make it all sound better so let me know how it is! I do not own Harry Potter J. R. Rowling does!**

**Chapter 1**

**Finding out!**

(Other Prov)

It was dark outside four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, with only a few flickering street lamps illuminating the street. Yet it was darker still within the house itself, the only disturbance to the black night a whimpering that was coming from a little room with bars on its window.

In that room lived, for if only the summer holidays since he was 11 years old, one Harry James Potter, the wizarding worlds very own 17 year old boy-who-lived. Harry lay on his bed, black and blue from the latest of his Uncle's beatings, and he was honestly surprised that he was still alive.

Harry looked at the broken clock by his bed and noticed it was a minute before midnight, when he would finally turn 17.

At 12 he quietly said, "Happy Birthday Harry!" to himself, and just as he finished uttering the words, a scream ripped out of his throat all the bones in his body snapped and started to re-grow, all of his pale skin melting away revealing a momentary macabre image of muscle and tissue before quickly re-growing, the previously pallid complexion being replaced by a healthy, even tan.

Just as he was beginning to think the pain was over, Harry then felt a piercing pain about 2 inches above his butt that proved him wrong.

**Sorry It's Not Very Long! I'll Try To Make The Next One Longer! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He thought that he was a normal wizard. But on his 17th birthday he woke up to a surprise! Thanks to my beta reader SpikeIsDaBest I have fixed some of the misspelled words and added some to make it all sound better so let me know how it is! I do not own Harry Potter J. R. Rowling does!**

**Chapter 2**

As Harry opened his eyes, he was blinded by light that was far too bright to have been coming from his small bedroom window.

After blinking a couple of times in an attempt to rid himself of the dark spots that were clouding his eyes due to the sudden influx of light, he was finally able to open them all the way, admittedly with the odd squint here and there.

When the distraction that had been his temporary blindness was at last gone, he was amazed at the sight he was now faced with. Wild flowers were growing everywhere and animals roamed around them. The air was clean and the sky was blue; there were no clouds anywhere. Harry turned around, trying to find something familiar or at least recognizable that would tell him where he was, but the only thing he was able to tell from looking about himself was that he was in a woods, clearly. His actual location however remained unclear to him.

At the sound of a twig snapping, Harry turned around, startled, and let out a gasp of surprise. Appearing from the woods directly in front of him came a proud-looking stag that looked shockingly similar to his father's animagus form, and alongside it came a doe, interlocking lily flowers draped around its neck.

**Sorry It's Not Very Long! I'll Try To Make The Next One Longer! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

He thought that he was a normal wizard. But on his 17th birthday he woke up to a surprise!

Chapter 3

Harry just looked at the two animals. Waiting to see what they would do. Then a white light covered the two animals and out stepped two people that he thought he would never see. "Oh, Harry my little baby boy. Look how you've grown." Lily Potter said with tears in her eyes. James Potter smiled at Harry and Lily as she hugged him. "Liles we don't have much time. We need to explain things to Harry fast." James said then he to pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry I'm so proud of you. Don't let anything stand in your way. And know that no matter what we love you." He kissed Harry on the head as he said this. "Mom? Dad? What's going on? I don't understand." Harry said as he looked at his parents. "Harry we need you to listen to us, no interruptions." Lily said as she looked at him. "Harry, what every Dumbledore has told you is a lie. The Dark Lord is not the bad guy. Dumbledore has been doing all those bad things." "But this is not what we are for. We are here to explain that Harry the Evens were not you mother's real family. She was adopted at a young age. Her family is what the Japanese call a kitsune. It means fox demon. You are half-human and half- fox demon." Explained James.

The more reviews I get the faster I'll wright! So review.


End file.
